starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Keldon Tyfus
Keldon Tyfus was born on Balmorra approximately nineteen years before the Battle of Naboo. He entered the Galactic Republic navy from the academy, having graduated with honors, and quickly rose to the ranks. By the time of the Clone Wars, Tyfus was an admiral and commanded his own three-ship task force. He participated in many battles, including the Battle of Coruscant that marked the beginning of the end of the Clone Wars. There, he had lost but one ship, and one was damaged enough to be drydocked. His flagship, however, the Indomitable, a Venator, was left with minimal damage. Alongside the Vigilance, he commanded his Venator at the Battle of Utapau and helped secure victory. He was called back shortly thereafter to be promoted by Palpatine to the rank of Fleet Admiral, in recognition of his services. Several years later, Tyfus' relentless and unending service to the Empire once again gained favor in Palpatine's eyes, and became one of the "first" Grand Admirals of the New Order. He was placed with his own fleet, and tasked with the orders to hunt down and destroy the Rebel Alliance. Shortly before the Battle of Hoth, he was given the new assignment of mapping out a new piece of territory for the Empire to place a militaristic outpost. This information, known only to the most trusted of Palpatine's followers, and some so vague they later "discovered" was a disbanded project, was kept well hidden within the highest of ranks in the Empire, and died along with all that knew about it at the Battle of Endor. Tyfus watched for some time as the Empire threw itself into disarray. Within days of the Emperor's death above the Sanctuary Moon, the Empire had torn itself apart. Warlords arose to challenge each other for power over Palpatine's empty throne, and Tyfus knew that, at the time, it would be far too dangerous, and almost completely pointless, to step in and intervene. And, so, he waited. Forming the Shadow Imperium, and granting it the unoficial title of the "last true Empire", Tyfus secretly, and subtly, built up his forces. He knew the only way to reunite the Empire was through an act of war. He found allies to his cause, such as Vex Salder, Adar Ondi, and Jerel Tremok, all former loyalists of the dead Empire that had gone on their own. As the ranks filled, so did Tyfus' desires. Nine years passed, and the Imperium was building itself into a formidable force. Tyfus struck deals with ship manufacturers under the table, nearly black marketing capital ships and fighters alike. He had even managed to contract with Sienar Fleet Systems to provide his faction with exclusive rights to the TIE Striker and TIE Dagger designs, which were created specificall for the Imperium's profile and needs. Things were progressing rather well for Tyfus, who could see the future on the horizon. The Imperium had even completed their crowning acheivement, Tyfus' flagship, the Inclement. Then, he found himself face-to-face with a power he had not seen for ten years. Ilan Garuda paid the Imperium a visit onboard the Hammer of Darkness c. 16 ABY. With little trouble, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who was masquerading as a mere Dark Jedi, secured an alliance with the Supreme Commander of the Shadow Imperium. It was an alliance that, unbeknowing to Tyfus, would allow the Sith Brotherhood to make a secure footing for launching a daring move against an entire galaxy. As time went on, Tyfus became more and more aware of the workings Garuda was dealing with, and eventually became aware of his position as a Sith Lord. This disturbed the Supreme Commander, who began to secretly conspire against Garuda. His chance would not come, however, as Darth Trayus attacked ths Shadow Imperium and reorganized the Sith Brotherhood in his own image. During this time, he killed all the original members of the Brotherhood whom still resided in Imperium space, including Garuda and Darth Sadis. But Tyfus remained powerless to make a move against his new obstacle. When he was commanded to swear loyalty to Trayus, after he reorganized the Imperium into the Crimson Empire, and Tyfus, inwardly reluctant, complied. He was granted the position of Supreme Commander over the Empire's armed forces. However, Tyfus was not about to give up on his ultimate goal. Though he had been betrayed, he maintained his resolve, and swore to himself that he would reclaim what was rightfully his when the time came. To ensure his own safety in this matter, he made certain to keep the Crimson Guard close at all times. Active Threads Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:Shadow ImperiumCategory:BalmorransCategory:Crimson Empire